Joan Karn (c1730-1779)
Joan Karn was born in approximately 1730 in Cornwall, England. Her origins are currently unknown, but she could be the daughter of Henry Carne, baptised in Ludgvan on 24/3/1715. If this is her, then her siblings are Mary, William, Henry, Anne, Margaret and Thomas. She would have also been 15 years older than her husband when she married - this is not impossible, but unlikely, which is why I have ruled this out as her parentage at this time. It should be noted that surname Karn is often spelt in different ways, the most common way being Carne, but Karne and Carn have also been used. The spelling of Joan's last name is based on what is used on her marriage record. Marriage Joan married Peter Trouson at Ludgvan in Cornwall on the 27th April 1750. He was the son of Thomas and Elizabeth Trounson (nee Williams) of Ludgvan. The couple would have and raise their children in Ludgvan. Death of Daughter Peter and Joan's first born daughter Mary died at age 5 and was buried in Ludgvan on 19th August 1755. Death of Husband Peter died in the year 1772 and was buried at Ludgvan on 13th March 1772.Joan would outlive him by 7 years. Death Joan was buried in Ludgvan on the 9th September 1779. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Peter and Joan Trounson' References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *The Family of Robert Alan and Susan Bennett, (http://familytree.cheshirealan.org.uk/p14.htm#i668), record of Peter Trounson *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGM6-NYW : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Peter Trounson Or Evah, 28 Dec 1728; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *"England, Marriages, 1538–1973 ," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NVRK-165 : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Peter Trounson and Joan Karn, ; citing Ludgvan,Cornwall,England, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 246898. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=253152), marriage entry for Peter Trounson and Joan Karn *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=583841), marriage entry for Peter Trounson and Joan Karn *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGM6-Q3K : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Peter Trounson in entry for Mary Trounson, 13 Mar 1750; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1417275), baptism entry for Mary Trounson *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQGV-3XD : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Peter Trounson in entry for Elizabeth Trounson, 18 Nov 1753; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *Cornwall OPC, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1417298), baptism entry for Elizabeth Trounson *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1004244), burial entry for Mary Trounson *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1041209), burial entry for Mary Trounson *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQGV-SV6 : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Peter Trounson in entry for Mary Trounson, 18 Mar 1757; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1417417), baptism entry for Mary Trounson *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J39P-826 : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Peter Trounson in entry for Peter Trounson, 05 Jul 1761; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J39P-82D : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Peter Trounson, 05 Jul 1761; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1417525), baptism entry for Peter Trounson *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1004662), burial record for Peter Trounson *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1041674), burial record for Peter Trounson *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1004852), burial record for Joan Trounson *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/9HJJ-QXY : accessed 2013-02-15), entry for Peter Trounson. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/9HJJ-QFM : accessed 2013-02-15), entry for Joan Karn. Category:Born in Cornwall Category:Married in 1750 Category:Married in Ludgvan Category:Died in Ludgvan